Ahura Boltagon (Kang) (Earth-616)
| Relatives = Kobar (great-grandfather, deceased); La (great-grandmother, deceased); Symak (great-grandfather, deceased); Tanith (great-grandmother, deceased); Magnar (great-grandfather, deceased); Zeta (great-grandmother, deceased); Korath (great-uncle); Mander (great-uncle); Rynda (great-aunt); Azur (great-aunt); Agon (great-uncle-by-marriage); Agon (paternal grandfather, deceased); Rynda (paternal grandmother, deceased); Quelin (maternal grandfather); Ambur (maternal grandmother); Maximus (paternal uncle); Crystal (maternal aunt); Black Bolt (father); Medusa (mother); Norm Adams (foster father); Verna Adams (foster mother); Luna Maximoff (first cousin); Gorgon, Karnak, Triton, Psynapse (first cousins once removed); Alecto, Petras Petragon (second cousins) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Grey | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = Attilan | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Conqueror | Education = | Origin = Inhuman powered by Terrigenesis | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Charles Soule; Steve McNiven | First = Uncanny Inhumans #2 | Death = Uncanny Inhumans #3 | HistoryText = Ahura was the son of King Black Bolt and Queen Medusa of the Inhumans Royal Family. He was conceived without the permission of the Genetic Council, and born on Earth in defiance of this Council. After Attilan fell, the Inhumans scattered were found, except Ahura, who had been teleported by Eldrac to the fortress of Kang the Conqueror, who took him under his wing. When Black Bolt managed to find Ahura, he exposed him to Terrigen Mist, and made a deal with Kang to take his son back into the timestream in order to save him from the death of the universe as a consequence of the incursions. Kang accepted, with the condition that even if the Multiverse was somehow saved, Ahura would be his forever. With the death of the universe averted, Black Bolt tried to take his son back from Kang. With the help of Reader, Black Bolt traveled back 13,000 years into the past, where Kang would leave Ahura in Randac's care in Attilan, to accommodate to Terrigenesis, and then retrieve him some time later. Kang noticed Black Bolt's betrayal, and forced him to retreat. In the following decades, Kang continued training Ahura, making him unwittingly erase Inhumans from the timeline. After becoming an old man and discovering he had been manipulated, Ahura killed Kang and had taken his mantle as well as the Kang Armor. A handful of Inhumans, including Black Bolt and Medusa, had been saved from being erased by a time bubble created by their ally Beast, and they went the furthest back in time to where Inhumanity began, in order to confront Kang, only encountered the elder Ahura instead. After the ensuing battle, Black Bolt was forced to kill his son who had become Kang the Conqueror. | Powers = After Ahura went through Terrigenesis, he gained new powers: * Splitting of Soul: Ahura could split his soul to create psychic phantoms, and after centuries of time travel, was capable of creating an entire army. ** Psychic Weapons: Ahura's psychic projections could use psionic weapons, such as bow and arrows, that can damage a target physically. ** Body Possession: Ahura's phantoms could merge with and possess the mind of another, and use that being's body as his own. However, this link is two-sided and if victim is seriously injured, it would backfire on Ahura. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = * The Ahura Boltagon of Earth-616 has a history of mental instability, which likely remains in this divergent counterpart. | Equipment = * Kang Armor | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Time Travelers Category:Temporal Paradoxes Category:Psychic Weapon Category:Possession Category:Telepaths Category:Empaths Category:Mind Control Category:Astral Projection Category:Insanity